1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of linear motors in which small, low cost permanent magnets are employed in conjunction with an electrically energized coil to bias the motor to produce linear excursions of an armature. The linear motor disclosed herein is intended to be constructed with small permanent magnets which are easily obtainable at low cost and which may be readily assembled in a molded housing around which a coil of electrically conductive wire may be easily wound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior known small linear motors have commonly employed ring magnets with one magnetic pole being on the inside diameter and the opposite pole being on the outside diameter of the ring. Such magnets have proven costly to produce, with the result being that the linear motors in which they are used have a disadvantageously high cost. It is desirable to produce a small linear motor which may be easily assembled from a minimum number of easily obtainable, low cost parts.